There are a number of automatic and semi-automatic pistols used by military personnel as well as law enforcement and civilians. Due to its early adoption by the United States military and its prolonged service life within the armed force spanning nearly a century, arguably the most popular pistol in use, particularly within the United States, is the M1911 (and its later updated version designated M1911A1) and its clones, generally “the M1911 pistol.” The M1911 pistol is a recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol firing from a closed breech. The pistol is magazine-fed and is typically chambered for the .45 Automatic Colt Pistol (ACP) cartridge wherein each magazine generally holds 7 to 8 rounds (bullets). While typically configured to fire .45 caliber rounds, dedicated versions of the M1911 may be modified to fire 9 mm rounds.
In operation, a full magazine is inserted in the stock portion of the pistol's frame. With a round in the chamber, a shooter pulls the trigger which disengages the sear from the hammer. The hammer is then pivoted forward due to force applied via the main spring. The hammered then propels the firing pin forward whereby the firing pin ignites the cartridge primer which causes the powder inside the cartridge to ignite. The burning powder evolves high pressure gases which propels the bullet down the barrel and ultimately out the muzzle. The expanding gases simultaneously push the cartridge case and the locked slide and barrel rearward. As the bullet exits the muzzle of the barrel, the pressure inside the barrel is diminished. Also at about this time, the barrel has completed its rearward travel and, due to the action of the barrel link, is pulled downward such that the barrel disengages from the slide. The slide, however, continues to travel rearward pulling the spent cartridge case with it. The cartridge case then strikes the ejector whereby the cartridge case is ejected from the chamber. As the slide continues its rearward movement, it recocks the hammer thereby preparing the pistol for the next firing sequence. To prevent the pistol from operating as a fully automatic pistol, the disconnector is also pushed down by the slide such that the disconnector prevents the hammer from coming forward again as the slide starts its forward movement under the force of the recoil spring. As the slide returns forward, it strips a new round from the magazine and pushes the round into the barrel's chamber. After the cartridge is fully inserted in the chamber, the slide reengages the barrel and pushes the barrel forward. Due to the barrel link, the barrel moves upwards until the barrel's slots engage the slide and lock the barrel and slide together. At this point, the pistol is ready to be fired again.
While the components comprising the M1911 may be constructed of a metal such as steel or aircraft grade forged aluminum, a trend in manufacturing current firearms/firearm components is to interchange metal parts/components with high strength polymeric materials, such as glass reinforced nylon, whenever possible. These polymeric parts/components decrease the weight of the firearm while also decreasing material costs associated with fabrication of the pistol or individual parts. One drawback in polymeric components, however, is the eventual wear of these components after repeated dismantling, cleaning and reassembly. Any substantial wear to any of the components may result in an unsafe and unusable firearm. A further drawback to polymeric pistol frames is the potential for fatigue or cracking of the frame, such as from the repetitive movements of the operative mechanics or should the pistol be dropped. In a worst case scenario, malfunctioning of the pistol may allow the firing pin to strike the cartridge primer of a chambered round, thereby firing the bullet without pulling of the trigger.
As such, there is a need for a pistol frame assembly which capitalizes upon the weight and cost savings afforded by polymeric materials while also enjoying the mechanical and structural strength afforded by metal (i.e., steel or aircraft grade aluminum). The present invention addresses these and other needs.